pretty_rhythm_rainbow_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 50
The Sparkle Is Right Next To You (煌めきはあなたのそばに, Kirameki wa Anata no Soba ni) is the 50th episode of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. Plot The Prism Sparkle has disappeared and now it appears that the chairman has decided that remainder of the competition will not have any Prism Lives due to June's accident! And just to make matters worse, Rinne is nowhere to be found! Will the gift of the Prism Sparkle be saved? Summary Naru is getting ready to enter the Prism Stone wardrobe, but it is not working. Suddenly, Bell, Ito, Wakanna, Otoha and Ann rush to her asking where Rinne is. Naru tells the worried five that Rinne along with Lovelyn and Starn have disappeared because the Prism Sparkle has disappeared as well. The chairman makes an announcement that due to the Prism System being down, the rest of the competition would be possibly postponed and only be scored on the best performances so far. Naru does not want to give up on saving the Prism Sparkle, and she resolves to perform a Prism Show, saying that the Prism's Sparkle is with them. Momo agrees with Naru, and she quickly creates a whole new outfit for Naru to wear. As Naru goes on stage, she stumbles, since the rink is no longer suitable to dance and skate on. Even as she dances and sings, Naru repeatedly slips up and falls, but she keeps picking herself back up and continuing her performance. Seeing her giving her best with the circumstances, everyone cheers her on, from Prism Stone and co. to the audience members. Naru realizes that the Prism's Sparkle has not gone anywhere, that Rinne was right, and that Rinne is watching and is not too far away. The realization triggers Naru's Prism Live, and she skates around and jumps, sprouting large, pink angelic wings. She flies upward and summons a gilded bow, and then she shoots arrows towards the seven mysterious statues which had lost their light after June's seventh Prism Jump. As she shoots the arrows, Naru calls out each of the seven Prism Stone types: Lovely, Ethnic, Pop, Feminine, Cool, Sexy and Star; and the statues regain their shine. With all seven statues lit up and the Seven Sparkles gathered, a ring of rainbow-colored lights forms between the statues, and then many radiant rainbow sparkles burst upward and fly in every direction as Naru calls out the name of the Prism Jump: Happy Naru Arrow Infinity. As the sparkles fly everywhere, the Prism Show system becomes operational again, with Meganee saying her standard greeting when the door to the Prism Space opens. Elsewhere, June wakes up in the ambulance, with Hijiri calling her name. With only one jump performed, Naru receives a score of 2540 karats, making Bell the winner and the new Prism Queen! Meanwhile, Kō Norizuki is informed that Prism Show systems all over are working again. He says to himself that Naru is the true winner of the tournament. The seven Pair Friends suddenly reappear, and Momo calls Naru to quickly hurry. The Pair Friends come together to become Peacock, who he tells them to go outside to the roof of the building. They rush to the roof, where Peacock tells the "seven" to perform a Prism Live. They begin to panic, since Rinne is gone, but then June appears, saying that Rinne is within her and thus she will take her place. Elsewhere, Hijiri is searching for June, for she suddenly disappeared from the ambulance. Peacock then splits back into the seven Pair Friends, who fly toward their partners and become the Platinum Style Seventh Coord dresses. They all do a special seven-person Prism Live, which causes the seven mysterious statues to appear and surround the rooftop stage. At last, Rinne appears out of June, wearing a beautiful new dress. She sings and dances to her song Gift with a brand new choreography reminiscent of some other Prism Shows performed and timed perfectly with the song. A rainbow soon appears, and the Seventh Coord/Pair Friends reform Peacock, who tells Rinne that they must depart. June tells Rinne to claim her body, but suddenly the Prism Goddess calls out to her. The goddess offers to allow June to stay in Naru's world as a human, but June will no longer be able to do Prism Shows nor will she have any memories of the time before Rinne's return to the Prism World. June accepts the offer. As Rinne gets ready to finally leave, Naru cries and says that Rinne doesn't have to go, that she could stay. Bell reminds Naru that Rinne needs to propagate the Prism's Sparkle in other worlds, too. Rinne puts her hand on Naru's heart and begins to sing her song, with the lyrics hinting that even if Rinne forgets Naru, her heart will still remember. She then departs on the rainbow, sprouting gilded rainbow wings. As she skates away, everyone gives their tearful farewells and thank-yous to Rinne. Naru declares that she won't say goodbye nor forget Rinne, for she believes that she will see Rinne again someday. Naru makes seven promises that she'll keep so that she'll reunite with Rinne one day. Rinne tears up as she crosses the gate to the Prism World, and says "Departure! Luna Rainbow Heaven!" And there ends the tale of Naru, Ann, Ito, Bell, Otoha, Wakana, June and.... Rinne. Session Completed! Trivia *This is one of the few episodes with the opening being shown first instead of the first scene of the episode. *This episode also includes the dance to Rinne's My Song, "Gift" *Although the next episode is the final episode, which takes place after the events of the Over the Rainbow Session arc, this episode does not carry the "Session Continues" sign at the end, instead, it is "Session Completed!", thus, ending the story. Category:Episodes